


Compliments

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments

“You are wonderfully brilliant, John,” Sherlock frowns at himself. That was a bit much, even to him.

“Sorry?” John stares at Sherlock in disbelief. He hadn’t really done anything that he didn’t do on a normal, day-to-day basis. He’d fixed Sherlock a cup of tea and a couple chocolate Hobnobs to get the fool man to eat something. 

Sherlock stares blankly at John for a moment before grabbing a biscuit to nibble on as he goes through the file once more. He needs something to distract his mind before he makes even more of an idiot out of himself. Genius indeed. For a man of such massive intellect, he’s proving to be absolute shite at this flirting thing. Time for suggestion number three


End file.
